harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed and Mashed
Mixed and Mashed: A story of... well, just about everything that has to do with Harry Potter... and a bit more. DON'T EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE -LT- OR WRITING COMMENTS!!!!!!!! Chapter One: Voldemort I walked quickly up the street, my black cloak billowing around me. Every step was intentional, with no unnessesary movements. Soon, the house I wanted was in view. A thrilling feeling filled my heart. Full of anticipation, I pulled out my wand, and the door in front of me slammed open. James Potter jumped from the couch and called, "Lilly! It's him! Get Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" The fool, did he really think he could hold off me, Lord Voldemort? It was almost too easy. With the man's screams filling my ears, I made my way to the upper floor. Lilly Potter stood over the cradle, holding the one thing in my way between me and the power that was nearly mine. "Step aside, girl." "Not Harry, please, not Harry." "Don't be a fool. Stand aside." "Please, kill me instead, not Harry, Not Harry!!!!!" "This is your last chance. Stand aside now." "NO, NOT HARRY, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" A flash of green light, and it was done. Pity, she didn't need to die, and she had information that would have helped me, but no matter. My prize awaited me. I looked into the cradle and pulled out my wand, ready for this moment in history. "Good bye, Harry Potter." The flash of green, the screams, it was all the same, yet the screams were not the boys, but my own. I felt my body fall out from under me, and flew from the room, not dead, but barley even a shadow of my old form. "We will meet again Harry Potter, and next time, you won't be so lucky." COMMENTS EXAMPLE: I love this! -LegolasFan- Tottally Beast! aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WOW FAMOUS LAST WORDS! HEAD BOY HERE! 15:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!!!! Famous words said by voldy that i made up! -LegolasFan- AN EPIC WIN!!!! --Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 18:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I just realised, Voldemort's a gangster! a killer gangster literally! HEAD BOY HERE! 16:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Two: Dudley Dursley "ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" "Shut up Dudley." "MUM, HARRY TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!!!!" Whoa, I get my own chapter? COOL!!!! My life rocks! I get just about everything I want, whenever I want, no matter how expensive it is. The only problem with my life is that I have a weird cousin. But thats beside the point. "Harry Potter, how dare you use those words against my Diddykins! Go cook the bacon, and don't burn it!" Thats my mum. She thinks I'm perfect. And she's completely right, cause I am. I sat down at the table and stuffed my mouth with anything I could fit in it. Harry went to the stovetop and began cooking the bacon. When I finished my portion of food, I counted my presents. "37? BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 38!!!" How could they get me less then last year!!!!! "Diddykins, we'll get you two more presents on our time out today, alright? I love my mum. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ The Zoo, Reptile Room Watching a Python doing nothing wasn't very fun, but Harry seemed really interested. Geek. I went off with Mum, but I heard a hissing sound. When I looked back, Harry was talking to the snake, and had gotten the snake up and moving. I ran over and jabbed Harry hard in the ribs to have a closer look. Suddenly, the glass around the snake was gone! I fell into the cage, and the snake got out. Oh great. By the time the snake got out and i could try, The glass had reappeared with me trapped inside!!! COMMENTS :-) <aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC)> DUDLEY DID DUM!HEAD BOY HERE! 15:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) lol -LT- i am still trying to fathom why someone would burden their child with the name dudley......--Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 18:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, what kind of a name is that... dudley? -LegolasFan- i luvs it! Hermione524 23:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Three: Harry Potter My life sucks. There, I said it. It sucks. I mean, how am i supposed to be responsible for setting a snake on my cousin? My thoughts driffted farther and farther from the breakfast table, until i heard my uncle say, "Get the mail, Dudley." "Make Harry do it!" "Harry get the mail." "Make Dudley do it!" "Hit him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Dodging the blow, i reluctantaly went to the front door and picked up the pile of letters on the floor. i immedietally noticed a letter adressed to...Uncle Vernon. Boring. the next letter stood out because it was for... Uncle Vernon. i rolled my eyes and i looked for something that wasn't for... Uncle Vernon. I found some things for... Uncle Vernon. Oh wait! Its a letter to... Uncle Vernon. And a postcard for, Uncle Vernon. And a letter for... Harry Potter. And a... wait what? I looked at the letter curriously. "Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon called. i shuffled in, gave Uncle Vernon his stack of mail and began to open mine. i felt the paper ripped out of my hands. "whats this?" Uncle Vernon asked, handling the letter. My letter. he opened it and stared at it like it was a zombie. "p-p-p-pet-t-t-t-unia? c-c-c-c-ome look!" they both stared at my letter, and then at me. i felt an akward silence solidify on the air around our breakfast table. "Your two. Out. Now." Uncle Vernon spoke softly, yet his face was redder then a tomato. COMMENTS Does anyone care about my poor story???? -LT- :) I'm not joking i read it but didn't have time 2 comment then thought i did, but great job! I read it, but it refused to save my comment. aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 22:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!!! ppl read my story! -LT- yes we do. question to all you peoples (Laura, idk if this applies to you or not, as you don't have an account) but how many of you have seen the new look????? actually, its really cool, and high-tech-ified!!!!!!! Its totally beastly! aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Four: Hagrid (Authors note, Im kinda bored with this area, so instead of writing this chapter which would have been about hagrid, i will instead skip along happily to chapter 10 at platform 9 & 3/4.) .............................................................. ............................................................. .............................................................. .............................................................. .............................................................. COMMENTS alrighty then.... aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 22:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC)